TOYSTORY3.EXE
TOYSTORY3.EXE is an indie horror game developed by Oldum77 based on the Toy Story movie series. Buzz Lightyear takes a final stand against Woody.EXE, culminating in the finale of the TOYSTORY.EXE trilogy. The game was released on July 1st, 2018. It is the fourth game in Oldum77's .EXE Saga. Plot The game begins with Buzz grieving over his lost friends. Hamm meets up with him and Buzz explains his anger towards Woody and all the grief for his friends. Hamm, being optimistic, decides to help Buzz find Woody's corpse and end him for all. As they search, they encounter Rocky, who also helps out. After finding two clues, Buzz has a minor hallucination before waking up again. The evidence is gathered back inside the house, where Hamm attempts to track the corpse by smelling it (obviously failing, due to the stronger blood stench in the room). However, when the toys discover a red spirit floating around, they chase it, resulting in Hamm and Rocky dying in an explosion. Woody.EXE arrives shortly afterwards and berates Buzz, and tells him he planted a bomb in the house. Buzz escapes in time to see the house blown to bits and decides to escape into the forest for now. Woody follows him there, thinking it could be fun to play with him there. Buzz arrives in the woods, and takes a short rest. Afterwards, he sets off to stop Woody.EXE through the woods. Suddenly, Woody.EXE turns the day into night, sending Rocky.EXE after him. A fight ensues, with Buzz sparing Rocky. Rocky reveals that Woody.EXE sends pieces of his spirit out and infects hosts after they're dead, which reanimates their bodies, but once it leaves, they die shortly after. Rocky dies, and after a brief moment of silence, Buzz continues onwards. The next day, Buzz runs through the woods again when it suddenly turns to night again. This time, Woody.EXE sends Hamm.EXE to fight Buzz. After Buzz defeats Hamm.EXE, Hamm reveals Woody.EXE's ultimate goal, and the spirit who was controlling Woody the entire time, Respiro. Angry at Respiro, Buzz sets off once more. He confronts Woody.EXE and the two fight. Successful in defeating him, Buzz was able to knock Respiro right out of Woody's body, returning Woody back to normal. Catching Buzz off guard, Respiro kills him quickly. Woody, angry at Respiro for killing Buzz, prevents Respiro from taking control of him again. Woody powers up with an unknown blue spirit-like energy (later revealed to be Rovina in Oldum77.EXE The Finale), and Respiro dons the form of Woody, becoming Woody.EXE once more. The two fight in a final battle, with Woody coming out victorious. Respiro is then cast away from the dimension and the world begins to dissolve around Woody, returning to normal. Woody wakes up, inside Andy's Room, and wonders if it was a dream. The other toys gather around him and explain that Respiro created an alternate reality where they were able to be killed, but defeating Respiro caused the reality to cease to exist. All the toys, relieved, celebrate as the credits roll. In a post credits scene, Respiro is shown in a white limbo, where he vows to escape and all who opposed him will face his wrath. In the first version of the game, the Good Ending text had a question mark, possibly hinting another game. Characters (and their voice actors) *'Buzz Lightyear' (voiced by Frogpuppy77): as the primary protagonist of this adventure, he seeks to rid the world of Woody.EXE forever. His determination alone is what drives him to do so. He was initially killed by Woody.EXE, except that it was only a decoy set up by Buzz Lightyear. After escaping Woody a second time narrowly, he looks high and low for where he disappeared to, and aims to put a stop to Woody.EXE forever. *'Hamm' (voiced by SuperAmazing3443): as a playable character in the second installment, Hamm's fate was reminiscent of Rocky's in the first. Having escaped from Woody, Hamm searches along with Buzz and Rocky for Woody's corpse, which they couldn't locate. Upon fining a red spirit, he and Rocky chase after it, only to be killed by Woody.EXE. Used as a slave, the new apparition Hamm.EXE attempts to kill Buzz Lightyear. Unsuccessful, he reveals information about alternate dimensions, as well as who Respiro is. Upon dying, he isn't seen again until the Good Ending, where he has been revived after Respiro's dimension has been ruined. *'Rocky Gibraltar' (voiced by Frogpuppy77): as the main protagonist in the first and second games, Rocky turned the tables around with Woody.EXE. Having defeated him, he thought he wouldn't come back. When Woody struck a second time, Rocky was able to defeat him again. Leading up the events of his death in this game, Rocky acts rather strangely, and unline himself. What could have happened to him? After his death, Woody.EXE sent him to kill Buzz Lightyear, only to be defeated. No longer under Woody's control, Rocky gives Buzz information about Respiro's powers. He dies shortly after that, but is resurrected after Woody.EXE's defeat. *'Woody.EXE '(voiced by Oldum77): as Respiro's current host, Woody.EXE was forged from the very vengeance that Woody once had against Buzz. Using this, Respiro was easily able to infect Woody's mental state. Seeing as his powers grow with every murder commited, Respiro wreaks havoc among the toys' perceived dimension, a parallel dimension in which the toys are mortal, since Respiro's power grows only with mortals murdered. *'Squeeze Toy Aliens': these characters make a return in the final installment. They are seen as Buzz tries to escape Andy's house. Once again, it's unclear how they appeared in Andy's house, but the fact that they don't appear in the good ending makes things even more complicated. *'Rex.EXE' (voiced by Frogpuppy77): as Woody.EXE's main slave, he serves him the most loyally. Rex was the first "toy" victim of Woody.EXE, which may be the reason Woody.EXE trusts him the most. Rex.EXE was sent to kill Buzz Lightyear, and in this game, he attempts to try again in the Bad Ending, failing once more. He is later revived as his normal self once Respiro was defeated for good by Woody. *'Mr. Potato Head' (voiced by JordanGaming101): being the second victim of Woody.EXE, he was never used as a slave. His image was copied and molded into a bomb, which Woody.EXE thought would trick Buzz Lightyear. He is revived at the end of the game. *'Sheriff Woody Pride' (voiced by JordanGaming101): as Respiro's currrent host in this game, Woody was infected due to his jealousy towards Buzz Lightyear in the first "Toy Story" movie. In the Good Ending, Woody is freed from Respiro's control, and swears to defeat the evil spirit for good after he killed Buzz. *'Respiro' (voiced by Oldum77): as the main antagonist in .EXE games, he is an ancient ghost with the ambition to rule the world. Having heard word of his plan, an ancient sultan from a time long forgotten had banished him in a realm sealed at the bottom of Agrabah. Freed by his servant using a sacrifice, he first controlled a lowly street rat on the verge of death. Unsuccessful, he and his servant used their magic to transport themselves to the Toy Story dimension, where they discovered Woody... Endings This game has multiple endings. All of them vary from each other. Good Ending The good ending has Woody defeating Woody.EXE (Respiro) for good, causing Respiro's alternate reality to stop existing. They all go back to being regular toys in Andy's house again. It has a post-credits scene where Respiro vows to exact revenge on all who opposed him. This is the canon ending. Bad Ending In the 'bomb escape level,' or Andy's Room 3, the player can run back after landing on the cardboard 'BANK' box on fire. Once they do, there is a button at the beginning of the level, where you can stop the timer for the bomb. Once that happens, Woody.EXE will send Rex.EXE after you, resulting in the player being chased from a giant Rex.EXE. Once you outrun him, he charges up a giant fireball, shooting it at you. It misses and hit the floor, causing rubble from the ceiling to crush him. He shortly dies afterwards. Filled with sadness that he's the last toy left, Buzz walks solemnly across the room. He encounters a lava pit and attempts to commit suicide, but Woody.EXE charges at him, killing him. He then laughs. During the "Bad Ending" screen, the screen glitches out as Respiro speaks. He clearly says that he sees everything the player is doing, but can't manipulate the device. Yet, he mentions a being who can do anything he wants. Who that "one being" is remains a mystery. After a few seconds, Woody.EXE jumpscares the player, and the game closes itself. Worst Ending If you get a Game Over during any one of the final boss levels, Woody.EXE will use his powers to take over the entire world. After the credits roll, Woody.EXE's face is shown partially over the world. Flight Ending If you decide not to defeat Woody.EXE once and for all and run away, Woody.EXE will take Buzz, strap him to a chair, and brutally murder him, expressing his disappointment of how he fled beforehand. Easter Eggs The game has many Easter Eggs, some of which were only featured in the updated version. # If you type up, down, left, and right on the title screen, you will hear Woody.EXE laugh. Pressing enter will take you to a level select screen. # On the level select screen, playing the sounds 2, 0, 1, 8, 0, 7, 0, 1 will activate debug mode. (Ver. 1.1.0 only) # In the first forest level, there is an Easter Egg with some invisible floating platforms. Jumping on them and over the level end trigger will show a hint for the Rex.EXE Bad Ending. # If you complete the game with the good ending, you will receive bonus content. (Ver. 1.1.0 only) # In the final level, if you find an invisible platform before the end, you will see an Easter Egg that teases Oldum77.EXE, the next game in the series. # In the second forest level, in a cave under the water, Mr. Potato Head's corpse is there, burnt to a crisp. (Ver. 1.1.0 only) Artwork Some pieces of artwork are seen in the Extras menu after completing the game's Good Ending. Upload any seen artwork here for others to see. Trivia * This is the first game Oldum77 created with full voice acting. ** It's also the first game where there are 3D cutscenes (made by MrDoradoFett). * This is Oldum77's first game where all of the music is original or remixed by him. ** Some of the music is actually meant to be in a fan game called "Sonic: Death Egg Returns". The game was cancelled during the production of TOYSTORY3.EXE, so some tracks were used for this game. The game later picked up development after the game was complete, however. *** The Difficulty Select screen music is a very slowed down version of Egg Airliner Zone. *** The Boss Theme was going to be used for the final boss. *** The Game Over theme is a reversed version of a secret level meant for a Sonic.EXE mode in the game. *** The bomb escape song is a reversed theme for Secret Base Act 2. * The speech by Respiro in the Bad Ending is used as inspiration for the secret Japanese message in SonicAllStars.EXE by DevyOfficial, as well as the infamous quote from Sonic 3 Hacked Cartridge "In the walls... Under the floors...". * This game marks the end of the TOYSTORY.EXE series. No more games will be created in this series afterwards. ** As an April Fools gag, Oldum77 created a makeshift TOYSTORY4.EXE, since people were bugging him about it. * The game began development directly following TOYSTORY2.EXE's villain mode update. * The game took a full year to develop. From July of 2017 to July of 2018. * It took inspirations from other .EXE games not made by Oldum77 around the time, such as "Sonic.EXE: Nightmare Beginning" by Jaiz Koys for multiple endings. * It is the largest sized game by Oldum77, with the total file size being 130MB. ** Oldum77.EXE comes in close, with a total file size of 128MB. * This game will be used and turned into TOYSTORY3.EXE: Crazed Edition. Category:.EXE Games Category:Oldum77's ".EXE Saga" Category:TOYSTORY.EXE Trilogy Category:Spoilers Category:Games made by Oldum77